Problem: If $x \boxdot y = x(y-5)$ and $x \otimes y = x^{2}+3y^{2}$, find $0 \boxdot (-1 \otimes 0)$.
Explanation: First, find $-1 \otimes 0$ $ -1 \otimes 0 = (-1)^{2}+3(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-1 \otimes 0} = 1$ Now, find $0 \boxdot 1$ $ 0 \boxdot 1 = 0$ $ \hphantom{0 \boxdot 1} = 0$.